The Odaiba Project
by Octavo
Summary: Digimon Adventure AU, with Digimon in. Our favorite group of fourteen kids is invited to a very unique summer camp. When someone pushes a button they shouldn't have, things get very complicated, very quickly.
1. Izzy's Intro

Hi, this is Octavo! With my first story!

Looking over this notey-thing, I notice that it seems to have expanded my story into an additional page. Therefore, permission is definitely granted to skip any note that does not apply to you. Permission is not granted to skip any note that does apply to you. Enjoy!

The first one is about me and why I wrote the story.

The second is about the story and what's in it.

The third is a warning to anyone paranoid about strange pairings. Read it if you're, say, a Takari freak and can't stand the thought of, to pick a random example, Ken and Kari holding hands. Not to say that I will make them do such a thing. Or that I won't.

The fourth is the obligatory don't-own-digimon-disclaimy-thingy. Read it if you're paranoid about copyrights.

1. Mostly, I have an account 'cause I like reading Tyson Foxflame's stories, among others. But since I do write stuff on occasion, and I had an idea that could be applied to Digimon, I decided to join the productive community and write something. Here it is!

2. Oh, yeah, it's a Digimon Adventure AU with Digimon in. You won't see much of them in this chapter, but it picks up. This chapter is mostly spent on introductions, with Osamu jumping in for a bit to advance the plot. Did I mention he's not dead? Yeah, he's a good influence on Ken not to go all Kaiser on everyone.  
And if it reads like science fiction, pardon me; I'm an SF writer at heart. For a similar reason, I shall number my chapters beginning with Zero.

3. Warning to the closed-minded:

If any romances occur, and you can bet your Digimon they will if I get that far, I will make liberal use of alternative pairings. I will not tell you right now what those are, but for reasons that shall soon become apparent, there will be no Daikari. At all. Nothing against it (although Davis was dumb as a rock in the dub) but this story has special circumstances that preclude it. Everything else (within plausible bounds, of course) is fair game.  
Including shonen-ai; some of my best friends are gay or bi, and I see no reason a Digimon AU oughtn't accept that possibility. Besides, what are the odds that you take eight guys at random and they're all straight? Quite possibly lower than you think.  
That doesn't mean I'll necessarily make use of shonen-ai pairings, or that I won't. I simply reserve that right.

4. Note on copyrights:

I own that of my story which is mine, which is a lot of the phrasing and the SF idea. However...  
I don't own Digimon, or the characters, blah de blah de bla. If I did, we'd have more Ryo and less Digi-Egg of Destiny. Far less Digi-Egg of Destiny. It's redundant with Light, Hope, and Miracles. Do we really need four shining digi-eggs? Who said we needed digi-eggs in the first place? Ah yeah, Kaiser-Ken. Well, I don't have to like it. Ahem. The story. Right.

**The Odaiba Project Chapter 0: Intro with Izzy**

---/---/---

Hello, I'm Koushiro Izumi. You can call me Koushiro, or Koush, or Izzy, but please don't call be Izumi, because that's a girls' name.

Welcome to my first day of summer camp. I wasn't wild about the idea - two weeks without my prodigious new PowerBook?

Two things changed my mind.

One, my dad told me the lodge has power outlets, and power means PowerBook.

Two, he told me Tai was coming. Taichi Yagami's been my best friend since... well, as far back as I can remember. My father knew his father from their college days. Tai's great at soccer, and good at almost everything else - just don't let him near a computer. Back at school, he's the top of the social structure, and I of the academic.

So anyhow, here we are, in the lodge common room. I've heard a lot about summer camps, and this is the first one I've ever heard of with a big-screen TV. Next to Tai, the couch seats Daisuke Motomiya.

Looking at the two of them, one's first thought would be "Brothers!" They have the same build, and similarly tanned skin. They both wear those yellow goggles on their heads. Daisuke's brunet hair is shorter than Tai's, and a little more well-behaved. Actually, the same could be said of Dai's relation to Tai himself, but not so much as you'd notice. They both bring excitement wherever they go.

Fortunately, Daisuke's three years younger. Aside from that, you'd be hard-put to tell them apart!

They do have an excuse, though. Remember that my dad knows Tai's from college? Well, Mr. Yagami met Mr. Motomiya in high school. They were best buddies... but then Mr. Motomiya fell in love with Mr. Yagami's sister. It must have worked out, though, because she's now Mrs. Motomiya - and the former Miss Motomiya is now Mrs. Yagami! So Tai and Daisuke only have two pairs of grandparents between them.

They also each have a sister. Hikari Yagami's out on the balcony, with her friends. She's only one year older than Daisuke, but whenever he has a problem, she takes care of him like an older sister. Sometimes one wonders what they would have been like if they hadn't been born cousins...

Anyhow, Daisuke's sister is named Jun Motomiya. And if anyone looks more like Tai than Daisuke does, she's the one. If Tai were a girl, with my reddish-brown hair color, you'd have Jun. Which automatically makes her hot. But she's completely obsessed with Tai's other friend, Matt.

Yamato Ishida is the neighborhood girl magnet. His blond bishonen hair and his style, it probably doesn't even matter that he's in a band. A rock band. Which makes the whole field completely unfair.

His younger brother is Takeru Takaishi. Their parents are divorced - Mr. Ishida took Matt, and Mrs. Takaishi took Takeru. The brothers only rediscovered each other a couple years ago, so they don't fight much.

Takeru is Kari's age. And obsessed with her. Which is fine, of course; they're cute together. But Daisuke doesn't like it, and even Tai's a little suspicious. On the whole, though, they all get along fine, and at present the three of them are playing Mario Kart 64 together.

And playing it with them, one finds Ken Ichijouji, kid genius. Take me, two years ago, add straight black hair and a healthy dose of fame. Most of that probably comes from his brother, Osamu, the Kid Prodigy. I readily admit that he's smarter than me. And two years older, too. He's off doing his own thing somewhere - probably studying, knowing him.

Also probably studying is Jyou Kido. He's Osamu's age, and while he's not famous, he can hold his own as well as I can. He also works twice as hard, to tell the truth.

His best friend is Iori Hida, our young martial-arts master. He's a year younger even than Daisuke, but he plays a mean game of Scrabble or Go.

The next-youngest is Miyako Inoue. She's out on the balcony talking to Hikari and Mimi. Her large family runs a convenience store - handy for discount snacks!

Mimi Tachikawa is Miyako's best friend. She's about my age, and wears the same pink hat everywhere. You'd think she'd know better, since she's obsessed with fashion! She can be rather insightful at times, though - she's helped me out of many a metaphorical hole.

Last but not by any stretch least, we have Sora Takenouchi. She's out on the balcony with the girls, but I get the feeling she'd rather be out playing soccer with Tai. Unfortunately for her, the soccer league is all-boys, and she'd never find enough girls for a team.

Meanwhile, I'm in here, poking at my laptop. There's power, but there's no network!

---/---/---

11:00, dark outside, and we just peeled Tai and friends off the Nintendo. Time for bed. This lodge has indoor plumbing, and two-bed rooms. I'm in with Tai and Daisuke. In one bed, we shall have the two Yagami/Motomiya boys. In the other, we shall have Izzy, with PowerBook. The light's in a wall socket!

Just one... more... round... of Tetris...

---/---/---

Osamu had been called down that night, after curfew so he wouldn't be missed. He was to help the adults with some problem they were having with the project. They weren't going to say what the problem was, but they left the problem routine up on the basement computer. Oh well, at least he was getting paid.

It was a trivial enough fix. Now it was going on midnight, so he'd better get upstairs.

---/---/---

Jun had snuck to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Sandwich in hand, she noticed the formerly locked basement door standing open. Ever the explorer, she tiptoed down to see what was in there.

Ah, just a computer terminal.

It was on, though, and she certainly wasn't going back up to Sora and Kari to eat; they'd berate her for waking them up, or demand to know why she hadn't woken them. Was there anything to do with it?

Right there, on the desktop, was an icon of some sort of creature. It was labeled "Our War Game." Sounded like fun, or at least a diversion. Time to launch it and find out!

---/---/---

Time to wake up, Izzy.

Where am I, and why don't I hear my computer humming?

Ah, here it is, right beside me.

That's right, I'm at that camp.

Now, time to get up.

Opening my eyes...

Aah! There's a giant bug on my bed!

Tell me, please, that it didn't just yell, "Izzy!"

---/---/---

And that's a chapter! Review! Constructive criticism appreciated, flames not, as always.


	2. Ken's Morning Madness

Octavo again, here with the second chapter of The Odaiba Project.

In order to encourage reviewing, I shall personally respond to every signed review that I received, at least until the volume becomes too large to deal with.

JyouraKoumi: Glad you liked it, I think... as much as I can tell from a one-word review.

Rangertamer: Yeah, I was afraid my title would have been taken. But it wasn't, and I shall run with it as far as it goes.

Miss Anonymous hp: Longest review for Chapter 1, and first as well. I like reviews that take the time to say what they came to say! Or somesuch.

And without further ado,

**The Odaiba Project Chapter 1: Morning Madness with Ken**

---/---/---

Okay. I woke up, and there was a giant bug thing on my bed. And Osamu was gone.

I'm sure that I, Ken Ichijouji, can come up with a more rational explanation than "Oh my god! Osamu's been eaten!" Of course he hasn't. This bug isn't big enough to fit him inside. Besides, there's no way it could have gotten in.

Then again, it is in.

Wait. Did it just call me "Ken"?

Oh my god! Osamu's turned into a big green bug!

---/---/---

Last night, Osamu had been on his way back upstairs. He had plenty of time to be back and get some sleep. Ken would never know he'd been gone.

Then it had occurred to him that he could have saved a lot of speed with a do-while loop. Oh well, it would be no problem to go back and fix it. Wouldn't want to leave a bad job; he had a reputation to think of, and that reputation had him pegged firmly at "perfect."

Drat. He'd left the basement door open. Good thing he'd thought to come back down; they'd really have had his head.

Hold on a second. That sounded like a sandwich. With lettuce. At his computer.

He ran down the basement steps, and found...

Jun Motomiya.

Playing some computer game. No harm done, he supposed. But he'd better get her back upstairs before anyone found out he'd left the door open.

---/---/---

"Okay. Don't worry, Osamu. We'll figure out what happened."

Osamu-bug: "Osamu? Who's Osamu?"

"Oh no! You've lost your memory, too!"

---/---/---

Hold on a second, thought Osamu-in-the-basement-a-couple-hours-ago. I don't recognize that computer game. And I'm sure I've seen Ken playing every one ever devised.

He did another double-take. He knew some of those object names.

The fool girl had launched The Program!

This was not happening. They'd have his head for this...

---/---/---

I needed help with this. I went to go find Jyou and Koush, figuring they'd know what to do.

But when I burst into the upstairs hall, carrying my bug-creature, I discovered something even more surprising.

Koush was tackled by a bug-creature, too! His is red and beetleish. I figure it's Tai. The antennas are all askew, just like his hair.

---/---/---

Okay. I think we've got it sorted out now.

All of us are here except Jun and Osamu. And it looks like everyone has a creature, too.

That means that the creatures aren't our friends, after all. So where's Osamu - and who's this bug?

---/---/---

"Okay, everyone. Listen!" called Tai.

The second-floor common room remained loud.

"_Listen to me!_"

No answer.

"QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Still no response.

"Everybody?" inquired Sora.

The place quieted down instantly.

"_Listen to what Tai is saying!_"

"Thank you, Sora. What I'm trying to say is that I for one am hungry, and we need to get some breakfast."

Tai's dinosaur creature and Dai's blue... thing... creature jumped to his side.

"And some of you may have forgotten that there is a fully-functional kitchen downstairs."

Jyou's seal thing and my own bug creature took off to join them.

Tai went on speaking; I guess nobody was about to interrupt him. Pretty soon all the creatures were grouped up behind him.

"And just one more thing," added Tai. "Where are the stairs, again?"

"Oh, forget it." Yamato took off for the door at the end of the hallway, dragging his horn-wolf-creature down to breakfast. Everyone charged after him, the spell broken.

---/---/---

The kitchen has probably never seen a breakfast raid quite like this. We went through eight boxes of cereal and several gallons of milk in half an hour. Fortunately, it's stocked for several weeks, or I'd worry about having anything to eat tomorrow!

"Everybody!" Tai got up on his chair. "It's time to do something!"

Everyone looked up at Tai.

"So what do we do?"

Yamato's head hit the table. It looks like a couple other people agree with him, too. I, for one, think it's a fine question, since it gives me a chance to ask this:

"I think we should figure out what happened to Jun and Osamu."

"Okay," answered Tai, "what do we know?"

Kari responded with, "Jun went out around midnight for a snack. I let her go - either I'd get her for waking me up when she came back, or I'd get her for not taking me with her. Or she'd bring me back a sandwich. It was win-win... until she didn't come back!"

"Okay. What else do we know?"

Daisuke spoke up. "I figured something out. If she was in the kitchen... we'd have seen her!"

Which caused Takeru to pull his hat down over his eyes.

The boy has a point, though; I can't see where she could have gotten to. We've been through the common rooms, and the basement door is - yep - still locked. Tight. That leaves outside - strictly verboten. And completely inexplicable.

I voice my theory. Tai says, "Okay - this is a tricky one. We need more thinking power. Koush, can you launch your computer?"

"Sure - what do you want me to do with it?" he inquires, as the PowerBook boots up.

"Well, I was thinking we'd start a file, and then write, 'What Do We Know?'"

Matt fell over again. His spoon went flying and hit Jyou in the shoulder.

Any prospect of a food fight, however, was abruptly halted, to an exclamation of "Prodigious!"

"What?" I inquired.

"I have network – and you'll never guess what I see!"

---/---/---

And that's a chapter! Review!

Yeah, it's short. But I can do more of them when I put them in small pieces, and believe you me, I have a lot of them planned.


	3. Jyou Meets the Mon

Octavo again! It's time to introduce my take on Digimon. And who better to do it than the future DigiDoctor himself, Jyou?

To reply to the reviews I have received:

_Lonelobo09:_ I'd hoped it wasn't spectacularly complex... mostly just Ken's confused at a mile a minute. Supposed to be fun!

_JyouraKoumi: _That sounded like a compliment, so thanks!

_TheMostRoyalShiz: _Get your plot fix right here! Step around the science fiction, I've pushed it all to one side.

_ClintonBradford:_ Um, thanks. Henceforth I reserve the right to respond to your reviews in person.

Oh yeah, you came here for a story, right? Well, here it is!

**The Odaiba Project Chapter 2: Meet the Mon with Jyou**

---/---/---

"I have network - and you'll never believe what I see!" Izzy exclaimed.

Naturally, I looked over.

The network showed servers like "Tentomon," "Wormmon," and "Gomamon." Strange names for computers - they didn't mean much to me. Until I looked again – the server pictures showed our creatures!

"It says here they're called Digimon - they're digital lifeforms!"

"Explain for the rest of us?" asked Tai.

"It means your - let's see - Agumon is really a computer."

"That's pretty cool! Does he play any games?" asked Daisuke. Takeru's turn to hit the table; like brothers, like twins.

However: "Just watch me!" his little blue - Veemon - exclaimed, jumping over to the Nintendo.

Daisuke, Tai, and Ken, along with Agumon and - Wormmon, followed into the common room.

"Motion to leave the computer people to do their thing?" inquired Kari.

"Seconded!" replied TK, and he, Matt, and the girls disappeared to their respective entertainment.

---/---/---

That leaves me in the kitchen along with Izzy, Iori, and our three creatures - Gomamon, Tentomon, and Armadimon? Well, that last one's easy to remember.

Really, this is very interesting - I hadn't known such digital creatures could exist. It wasn't covered in Biology or in Computer Science.

"All right, Tentomon; let's see what you've got there!" exclaimed Izzy, launching into another flurry of typing.

Tentomon replied, "If you say so, Izzy..."

---/---/---

"Oh, it's you, Osamu! Have you tried this game?" inquired Jun.

"No. No, I have not tried that game. In fact, let's stop trying the game and go back upstairs, _right now."_

"Why?"

"It's time for bed, okay? We need to go."

"Well, all right; I wouldn't want Kari to notice I was gone."

Osamu exited the program, hoping they wouldn't notice it had been run, and turned to follow Jun up.

---/---/---

"Access denied? Why is my access denied?"

I replied, "Maybe whoever created life didn't want anyone tinkering with it?"

"Nonsense. It's a computer, isn't it?"

"Well, maybe I can devise a workaround…" suggested Iori.

"Go ahead."

We waited a bit while Iori tinkered with the laptop.

"No good. It keeps displaying the "access denied" with this image."

"Image?" I asked.

"Yeah. It looks like two different circle shapes, connected by a short horizontal line..."

---/---/---

Osamu exclaimed rather loudly.

Ken was gone. There was nowhere else he should be at one in the morning. Probably he snuck off talking to that Daisuke. When he got hold of that boy, he'd make sure he knew not to go running off in the middle of the night.

As if he needed another problem tonight...

---/---/---

"Try me! Try me! It looks like fun."

This from my Gomamon.

"Well, okay." Izzy loaded him up.

"No good. Access denied. This symbol looks like a cross sort of thing, with marks in the corners."

Armadimon interjected, "I'll try."

A couple seconds later, "Nope! This one's locked with a sort of a sword shape."

I guess I'll have to study them from the outside in, then.

---/---/---

Jun, too, had a bit of a problem. She noticed that both Kari and Sora were gone.

Oh well, she thought, they'd probably gone for snacks too. She couldn't exactly call them on it, so she went back to bed.

---/---/---

"Well, at least now we know their names," Tai summarized.

"If you'd asked, I'd have told you," stated Veemon.

We'd gone back and given the group our results.

"Uh, okay. So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to find Jun and Osamu," replied Davis, getting up on a chair of his own.

"Wait," I said, "we're going outside?"

"Uh, yeah? If my sister was in here, wouldn't we see her?"

"Okay. But aren't there bears and things out there?"

"If there are, we'd better find them fast, right?"

Mimi interjected, "I don't want to find any bears at all!"

Well, long story short, I lost. Everyone went outside, and I'm _not_ staying in an empty building.

I felt vindicated, if a little terrified, when a giant red bug thing swooped down at us.

---/---/---

And that's a chapter! Go forth and review!


End file.
